Old Iron
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Percy * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry (cameo) * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon (cameo) * Bart Simpson as Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Nanny (101 Dalmatians) as Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript One day, Mike had to wait at the station till Rafiki and his women came in. This made him cross. "Late again!" Rafiki laughed, and Mike fumed away. After Mike had finished his work, he went back to the yard and puffed onto the turntable. He was still feeling very bad tempered. "Rafiki is impossible," he grumbled to the others. "He clanks about like a lot of old iron, and he is so slow he makes us wait!" Bagheera and Baloo were indignant. "Old iron? Slow?" "Why, Rafiki could beat you in a race any day!" "Really?" said Mike. "I should like to see him do it!" Next morning, Mike's driver was suddenly taken ill. He could hardly stand, so the fireman unhooked Mike ready for shunting. Mike was impatient. Suddenly, the signalman shouted. There was Mike running away down the road. "All traffic halted!" he announced at last. Then he told the fireman what had happened. "Two boys were standing nearby Mike fiddling with him." "Phew!" "They ran off when Mike started." The telephone rang. The signalman answered the telephone. "Yes. He's here. Right. I'll tell him. The inspector's coming at once. He wants a shunter's pole and a coil of wire rope." "What for?" wondered the fireman. "Search me! But you'd better get them quickly." The fireman was ready when Rafiki arrived. The inspector saw the pole and the rope. "Good man. Jump on." "We'll catch him, we'll catch him," said Rafiki. Mike was laughing. "What a lark! What a lark!" he chuckled to himself. Suddenly he was going faster and faster. He realized that he had no driver. "What shall I do? I can't stop! Help! Help!" "We're coming! We're coming!" called Rafiki. Rafiki was panting up behind with every ounce of strength he had. At last he caught up with Mike. "Steady, Rafiki!" called his driver. The inspector stood in front of Rafiki, holding a noose of rope in the crook of the shunter's pole. He was trying to slip it over Mike. The animals swayed and lurched. At last... "Got him!" he shouted. He pulled the noose tight. Gently braking, Rafiki's driver checked the baboon's speed, and Mike's fireman scrambled across and took control. "So the old iron caught you after all," chuckled Rafiki. "I'm sorry," whispered Mike. "Thank you for saving me. You were splendid, Rafiki." "That's all right," replied Rafiki. The animals arrived at the station side by side. Roger Radcliffe was waiting. "A fine piece of work," he said. "Mike, you can rest and then take your load. I'm proud of you, Rafiki. You shall go to the vet and have your worn parts healed." "Oh, thank you, sir," said Rafiki. "It'll be lovely not to clank."